ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman 2015 movie
The 2015 Batman is the new trilogy of Batman. The film will be already set 1 year after Bruce became Batman. The director of the movie is Darren Aronofsky with Zack Snyder as Executive Producer, and doing the soundtrack is Hans Zimmer, as Zack said he enjoyed his music and asked him to come back. Cast *Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne - Batman * Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson - Robin *Neil Patrick Harris as Edward Nigma - Riddler *Mark Strong as Slade Wilson - Deathstroke *Ben Foster as Floyd Lawton - Deadshot *Andrew Garfield as Garfield Lynns - Firefly *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane - Scarecrow (Cameo) *Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange (Cameo) *Kevin Grevioux as Waylon Jones - Killer Croc (Cameo) *Micheal Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Gary Oldman as James Gordon *Alexandra Daddario as Barbara Gordon - Batgirl *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *John Malkovich as Tony Zucco *Brad Dourif as Fred Stickley Plot It starts with Garfield Lynns walking behind the Bank of Gotham. He sees a delivery of 4 million dollars being stored in a vault; he then walks into a small alley and turns into Firefly. He contacts Deadshot and Deathstroke, his adopted father and new mentor, for Deathstroke had killed Killer Moth for trying to kill him. They enter the bank and take everyone hostage. Deadshot cracks into the Vault. Bruce Wayne sees this on the news and shouts for the bank. When he finally gets there, he attempts to take down Deadshot, but is found by Firefly. He sets Batman's cape on fire, so he rips it off, but is slide-tackled by Deathstroke. He is nearly killed by all of them until Batman throws a smoke pellet on the floor, allowing him to free the hostages, open the door for the police and SWAT teams, and escape. Firefly, Deadshot and Deathstroke are sent to Belle Reve. When Bruce enters the Batcave, he sits down at the Batcomputer and calls Alfred to mend his wounds. While Alfred tends to his wounds he recommends a partner to help him. Explaining how he barely survived 3 goons, he also explains how will he face up to criminals like Bane, Blockbuster, Killer Croc, and Clayface. Wayne replies, "I'll think about it." At the circus he changes into a tuxedo and leaves for The Haley Circus. He gets there and sits next to a man called Tony Zucco. The Flying Graysons come up to perform their acrobatics. Tony tells Bruce that it would be a shame if they dropped during the show. John holds Mary Grayson who puts her hands out to hold Dick, but the springs on their highwire become loose and they fall to their death, leaving Dick alone. Four weeks later, Bruce and Alfred stand before hundreds of people and circus performers who pay their respects to John and Mary Grayson. Alfred tells Bruce about a partner and how he could help Bruce. Bruce walks up to him and asks if he would like to stay with him until they find him a foster parent. Dick agrees and leaves with Alfred and Bruce at Wayne Manor. Dick wanders around when Alfred tells him to come and look. When he gets there, it is a freshly-painted portrait of his mother and father. Dick thanks Alfred when Bruce comes and tells him that he must go to work. Bruce then disappears into the Batcave and leaves in a Tumbler Batmobile. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Batman